dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA: Scary Monsters Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Scary Monsters | Synopsis1 = Abel Carmody is a Buffalo Soldier in 1877, in a largely black troop charged with following a white OIC in the ritual slaughter and taking of Native Americans and their land. He is resentful of his duty, but he believes following orders is all he can do, until the day taking place. After burning an Indian village, the commanding officer tells Carmody to stay behind while he follows the fleeing villagers. He orders Carmody to kill everyone left. Carmody, however, pretends to go along and saves an old man and a young woman. He soon learns from the couple that the old man, who reveals to be a shaman, is attempting to prevent what he believes to be a great evil from coming across the world. Carmody and his fellow soldiers don't believe him, until monsters start springing from nowhere and killing everyone. After the massacre, only Carmody, the Indian couple, and Sergeant-Major Lincoln Freeman is left alive. The shaman tells them to leave, and fire erupts over the cold as Carmody and the woman ride off on a horse while Freeman stay to fight alongside with the shaman. A battle is fought on what appears to be the spiritual plane, and the shaman sacrificed his life in putting the monsters at bay, for the time being. In the present. On the Watchtower, the lives of the JLA are explored. Wonder Woman is in New Zealand on-call. Batman is on-call battling robbers in Gotham City. Martian Manhunter is saving an innocent from overzealous police officers while on-call in Denver. Superman is battling a robot in Vladivostok, bringing supplies to Rwanda, saving a cat from a tree in Rhode Island. He is then in Hong Kong, Paris, New Orleans, Manhattan, and finally, Metropolis, where Lois thanks Clark for making her breakfast from all over the world. Green Lantern is on-call at the Spirit Lake resort, as is Flash. They admire the sizable hotel with their respective girlfriends, Jade and Linda, then move in to enjoy the scenery. Inside, several forest firefighters are prepped by the hotel manager to watch the local timber. Relaxing outside, Lantern and Flash realize that there is smoke in the distance, and go to investigate. They find the firefighters taken over by monsters previously seen from the past, and Lantern's power ring is ineffective in stopping them. They endure attacks, finally retreating to a protective Lantern-bubble, and the fire disperses, taking the seemingly immune firefighters with it, except leaving only one survivor, a woman named Kishana Lewis. The rest of the JLA has arrived, prepared to help. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** } ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Kishana Lewis Antagonists: * William Hume Other Characters: * Corporal Abel Carmody * Sergeant-Major Lincoln Freeman * Colonel Daniel Ruttledge Locations: * ** * * * * * * * Black Spirit Lake * * * Pawtucket * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}